This invention relates generally to container openers, and more particularly to multiple purpose bottle and tab-top can openers.
There are many openers in the prior art for opening bottles. One prior art opener, sometimes referred to as a "church key" is useful for removing crimped-on caps from bottles. This device has a handle and a loop. The loop is placed under the edge of the crimped-on cap and across the edge of the top of the crimped-on cap; the handle is used to lift the cap off of the bottle.
There are a variety of prior art openers for opening bottles having the more recent twist-off type caps. These prior art devices generally have one socket with serrations on the interior of the socket, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,865, entitled "BEVERAGE BOTTLE AND CAN OPENER," to Brooks et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 277,635, entitled "OPENER FOR PULL-TAB CANS AND BOTTLES," to Sherwood; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 277,725, entitled "COMBINED BOTTLE AND CAN OPENER" to Silkebakken et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,024, entitled "TAB TOP CAN OPENER," to Hoffman et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,988 entitled "BEVERAGE RECEPTACLE OPENER," to LoFaso et al. U.S. Ser. No. 798,577 discloses a device having two sockets which are back to back, for twisting off different size bottle caps.
Prior art openers for cans are discussed below. One prior art opener for cans has a sharp V-shaped plunger which is manually inserted into the can. This type of opener is useful for cans which do not have the more recent pop-top type tabs.
There are a variety of prior art openers for pop-top type tabs on cans. Most of these prior art openers contain a slot at the end of or within a handle; the slot slides over the tab so that the tab can be lifted. Devices having such a slot are disclosed in the '865 patent; U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,171, entitled "TAB-TOP CAN OPENER," to Chmela et al; the '635 patent; the '024 patent; the '988 patent and U.S. Ser. No. 798,577. The '725 patent discloses a housing on the exterior of the handle which forms a slot for opening tab-top cans.
Several of the above-identified patents disclose projections at the end of the slot; these projections engage with the opening or covering portion of the pop-top tab which is pushed into the can. Such projections are disclosed in the '171 patent and the '988 patent. The other above-identified devices, which do not have this projection, will sometimes cause the tab to bend or break because the upper surface of the slot exerts a downward force on the upward lifting end of the tab. This bending or breaking is especially a problem with the more recent type of tabtops which have a round or rectangular projection and which prevent a user from sliding the slot completely into the tab. The handle of the '725 patent device forms an extended portion beyond the slot which engages only with the tab. This extended portion also causes bending or breaking of the tab because it applies a force on the edges of the tab.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved device for opening tab-top type cans which will not bend or break the tab, and which has improved leverage on the tab.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a single device for opening two to three different size bottles as well as tab-top type cans.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.